Graveyard Symphony
by GhostAuthor
Summary: Considering what today is, I decided to post this. I can't really think of a summary for it. Read or don't read.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Yer both idiots!"said Mark from the couch."My brother cheats."

"Hush! I gotta make money tonight,"Glenn replied from the table in front of him.

They'd been stuck rooming together for the week again. Smackdown was the day before, so Glenn invited John Bradshaw and Paul Wight over for a 'friendly' game of poker.

"We all get paid enough,"said Paul."You just want our money."

"Yes, I do,"said Glenn as John dealt the cards.

Mark stretched out on the couch and turned towards the TV. They all heard thunder clap but paid it no mind. Minutes passed, and the other three men soon heard snoring coming from the couch.

"Happens every time,"Glenn mumbled, dealing the next hand.

"What does?"asked Paul.

"Mark always falls asleep when it rains. He also talks in his sleep."

"What does he say?"

"Random stuff. He once said something about orange jellyfish flying over a lake filled with jellybeans and cabbages."

Both men looked at him strangely."Is he on medication?"asked John. He looked at the others hands."Goddammit!"

Paul and Glenn laughed as Glenn took his winnings."No, but with your money, I'll be able to get him some."

"Cheating bastard,"mumbled John as Paul dealt the next hand.

Glenn folded early on, and the game continued. Paul and John soon got sick of losing their money and left. Glenn began to watch a movie but got bored. He kept thinking of what to do and got an idea. He crawled over and knelt beside his sleeping brother.

Glenn cleared his throat and raised his voice to match that of a woman."Marcus."

Mark rolled over."Five more minutes, Momma."

Glenn thought for a moment before speaking."Alright, baby boy, but you have to take Glenn to the park today with you."

Mark rolled on his other side, facing Glenn."I'm not a baby, Mom. Glenn ain't either even if he acts like one. He can go by himself."

"You know those other boys pick on him, and you'll always be my baby boy."

"It's not my fault he's a runt. Why can't you take him?"

"Marcus, I won't be around forever. You have to look out for your brother sometimes. He'd look out for you."

"I know. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Glenn stared at the now tossing and turning Mark."Why are you sorry?"

"You and Dad. I'm sorry...Glenn...I didn't mean it...It was an accident...I left the door open... I'm sorry. ...I'm sorry!"

"_Come on, Mark,"whined Glenn, looking back at his slowly walking brother._

"_What are in such a hurry to get home for?"_

"_It's Friday! Momma said she'd teach me how to make cake when we got home."_

_Mark rolled his eyes."Whatever. Unlike you, us big kids have homework."_

_Glenn laughed and walked into the funeral home."Well, I never wanna grow up if I'm gonna end up being no fun like you."_

"_Just go and bake your stupid cake, momma's boy,"Mark snapped, heading upstairs._

_He heard Glenn blow a raspberry but ignored it._

* * *

><p><em>Saturday came, and Mark groaned. His father always sent him out to work for his allowance. It wasn't all bad. He'd earned enough money to get comic books he loved. He looked around and saw that the sun wasn't even up yet, but he wasn't sleepy. No one else was up probably. Then, an idea came. If no one up, he could finally see the basement. His mother, father, and Paul always blocked him and Glenn from going down there.<em>

_With a childish grin, Mark threw off his covers. He carefully went downstairs, avoiding the fifth step that always creaked. The basement was creepier than he thought but cool at the same time. He then noticed the crematory. He'd seen smoke come from the chimney atop the house many times. Paul had told him that some people wanted to be turned to ashes instead of buried. Mark turned one of the knobs on the machine. Nothing happened. Mark turned off the the small light and began to leave. He stumbled over something and heard something spill. He quickly headed up the stairs in fear of being caught. He ran around the corner straight into his father._

"_You're up early."_

_Mark grinned nervously."I wanted to start early on my chores today."_

_His father ruffled his hair."That's good. You might want to get dressed first."_

"_I will. Be back in a second, Dad,"Mark yelled, running back upstairs glad that he hadn't been caught._

"It was an accident...…Mom...Dad...Glenn...I left the door open...I'm sorry!...I'm sorry!"

Glenn couldn't take it anymore. He began to shake Mark."Mark! Wake up!"

The older man was startled awake. His eyes were about to pop out of his head, and he was breathing hard."Huh? What happened?"

"You feel asleep. You kept saying that you were sorry."

Mark sat up and rubbed his face."I'm headed to bed."

Glenn watched him go. He then began to mull over what Mark had said. He'd left the door open? What door? Glenn went to his bed and looked at Mark sleeping on his side facing the wall. He obviously wasn't really asleep, but Glenn got into bed without a word. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but the thought of the door still puzzled him. He began to think of doors and then it hit him. The crematory had a huge iron door! He rolled over and looked at his sulking brother.

Mark was silently terrified. He'd had nightmares before about that morning before. This one shook him to the core. Glenn had forgiven him, but guilt still got to him. Glenn's mismatched eyes alone reminded him of what he'd done. Paul had tried to make him feel like a God for getting away with it, but the guilt returned. He wouldn't get to sleep for a while even with the rain's lullaby outside.

* * *

><p>Mark felt something hit him in the face. He'd somehow managed to fall into a dreamless sleep but was now rudely awakened. He pulled the jeans that were actually his off of his face and sat up.<p>

"Glenn, what the hell?"

"Get up. We got a a long drive ahead of us."

"Where the hell are we supposed to be going?"

Glenn tugged on his shoes."You'll see."

Mark rolled his eyes. Whatever crazy plan Glenn had needed him. He wasn't letting the idiot go alone.

* * *

><p>"Here we are."<p>

"Glenn, why the hell are we in a cemetery?"

"Because you need help,"said Glenn hopping out of the car. He stood beside two tombstones and pointed."Speak."

They were newer than the grave sights and had obviously been replaced recently. Mark looked at the names and glared at his brother.

"You have the nerve to bring me here after all these years?"

"Yes! You need closure. We'll never be normal, but this will help you get over our past!"

"GET OVER IT! How the hell to ya expect me to get over killing Mom and Dad? That's not something ya get over!"

Glenn grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him."LET. IT. GO! You apologized to me, but you never apologized to them! Do it now! You did for having to fight me years ago but never for the fire!"

Mark stopped Glenn's shaking and looked down."I can't."

"ARGH!"Glenn whirled around and kicked a tombstone in frustration. It happened to be his mother's, and it resulted in Glenn hopping on one foot in pain.

Mark laughed."Dad always said that arguing with Mom was like kicking a brick wall. You'll only harm yourself in the end."

"Shut...Up,"Glenn gritted out. He fell back on the grass and looked at the stone."Sorry, Mom."

"Momma's boy,"Mark's snorted. A chilling wind shot through him, whipping his hair forwards into his face."Sorry, Mom."

Glenn grinned and crossed his arms stubbornly."You're just jealous that I was her favorite."

"I'm still the oldest."

"Whatever ya say, old man."

"I'd hit you if we weren't in front of Mom."

"Promises, promises. Feel better now?"

Mark sat down."Yeah. Now _you_ need to talk about Dad."

"Why? He's not my father. Paul is, remember?"

"Yeah, but ya never got over that. Truthfully, I didn't either. Picturing him with Mom is-"

Glenn shuddered in disgust and cut Mark off. "I didn't need to picture that. I'm scarred for life again now. Thanks a lot."

"Anytime."

"You think Dad knew?"Glenn asked after a while."That I wasn't his son, I mean?"

"Not sure. Him and Paul were pretty close. Even if he did, he still raised ya like his own son. That counts for something, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

The brothers soon heard thunder rumble above them. Both saw dark clouds cover the half risen sun and got up from the ground. Glenn ran to the car and came back with two bouquets of lilies in hand. He gave one to Mark and placed his own on their mother's grave. Mark knelt and placed his over his father's.

"You remembered,"mumbled Mark, remembering how his father always bought lilies for their mother.

Glenn nodded. Rain began to sprinkle down, and the two hurried to the car.

_**FIN**_


End file.
